Skater Love
by EveryDayImBTRushering
Summary: Love develops after Carlos and James stumble upon two new skaters kendall and logan, invading their hangout area. What started out as strangers to skating buddies turns to something more. Somewhat Similar to the movie "Little Birds" Just a simple oneshot. Cargan and Kames.


**HEYO! Im back with a oneshot! I was gonna upload it after watching Big Time Dreams but I forgot because that finale made me cry so hard and blown my mind! **

**Who else cried?! I seriously lost it when they started playing those flashbacks of the other seasons! and also I cried when they were singing and dancing to the theme song at the end! Oh gosh it was TOOOOOO DEPRESSING! the show had come so far and im gonna miss it so much! they have matured so much since season 1! awwwww I still cant get over the fact that it is over, im still kinda in denial. And I watched it like 4 times and I still get sad over it! the "we are" song really helped set a sad mood! Loved those flashbacks though! ughdjfalsdjfaioj! But at least they are still continuing as a band so they said tons of times. But still im gonna miss the show, so many great memories every since Nov 28, 2009-July 25, 2013 :'(.  
**

**Oh and have you guys seen the Cargan lately? Those M&G pics when Logan pulled Carlos tank top and showed his nipple. gahhh! I heard from the rusher who was in that pic that Carlos and Logan were playing around and tickling each other and talking about each others nipples and how Carlos said Logan has smaller nipples than him, so thats why Logan did that. LOL. And there are others where Carlos and logan touched each others asses! loved that pic! and others like them hugging. and also the "We are" longer version music vid Carlos pinching Logan and James' cheeks. so adorable! **

**Anywho, so yeah this oneshot is kinda similar to the movie Little Birds. You know the one Carlos was in and being all sexy. yeahhhh.**

* * *

In a large abandoned building, walls covered in graffiti drawings and surrounded by a rusted metal fence with a secret entrance door, was a territory owned by bad influenced trouble making adolescents and run away's. It was their regular hangout spot and practically just like a second home to do whatever they pleased without any rules from authority. Just like many teens, they were rebellious and curious, and did activities such as drinking alcohol and having sex whenever they wanted to. Nothing stopped them from doing what ever the hell they wanted. It was their choice.

This territory consisted boys and girls all of different ages and there were a couple of teens that were very well known by practically everyone there. Those teens had the names Carlos Garcia, Kendall Knight, James Diamond and Logan Mitchell. These four boys were like brothers, always doing crazy things together, the jokes, the laughs and spending everyday together. At first it started with only Carlos and James being best friends until they met Kendall and Logan. Ever since then, things started to escalate into something more than a friendship between Carlos and Logan, and James and Kendall.

Flashback

Carlos and James were chilling with a few friends at an empty pool using it as a makeshift ramp and some others smashing broken TV's for the heck of it. The crew discovered it about a week ago and since then it was the go to place where the boys would come to skateboard.

Carlos was currently carrying an old small tv above his head full of anticipation to slam it to the ground. The Latino always loved breaking and smashing things because it would always give him a thrill out it, to him it felt really good and helped him let go of any stress he had. As for James he was lazily sitting on the edge of the pool with his skateboard by his side, his feet dangling and downing a beer bottle, as he watched his other skater friends skate.

"Yo James hand me a bottle" Carlos called holding out a hand ready to catch. James took one more chug of his beer glancing at Carlos before grabbing one and tossing it to his friend. "Thanks man" Carlos said as he opened the bottle and immediately started downing it.

Carlos soon sat next to James and relaxed in his place while clearing his throat from the burning sensation, James doing the same. They loved coming to this abandoned pool because it was a perfect place to skate without having to deal with the crowds of people.

"Hey James, Carlos..looks like we have some visitors." One of their friends called from behind, the two boy glanced at their friend who was jutting his head in the direction of where the unwelcome guests were. Carlos and James turned their heads seeing two pale boys standing there with skate boards tucked underneath their arms.

There was a brunette who had a faux haircut and was wearing a dark denim jacket with cuffs rolled up to his elbows, a red v-neck undershirt, aviator sunglasses, a red snapback, dark black jeans cuffed up to his knees and red converse shoes. While the taller blonde boy was wearing a gray beanie on his messy hair, blue plaid button up, black skinny jeans and vans shoes.

Carlos and James stood up approaching the two boys. "Who the fuck are you guys? This is our skate park, get the fuck out." Carlos challenged crossing his hands over his chest.

"Likewise." The brunette said back, taking off his sunglasses to give a piercing glare.

"Fuck off, This is our skate area and we are not leaving no matter what." the blonde spat, James frowned at the two boys but raised his eyebrows when he had an idea.

"Fine if you don't wanna leave, How about you challenge us to some skating to see who has the best moves, then if we see that you shits are worthy enough we will let you stay, if not then you get your asses out." James shot back at the blonde with a confident smile, content with his deal.

"You're on. Lets do this." The shorter brunette said and walked straight to the edge of the empty pool, with the other guys following.

"Don't sweat it James, I'll easily handle the faux hawk boy and you can challenge the blondie." The Latino said rubbing his hands together excited to start. Their other friends cleared the path getting out of the pool to watch.

"Prepare to get your big ass kicked Chicano." The brunette said and Carlos just scoffed.

"You ready eyebrows?" James looked at Kendall who rolled his eyes.

"I'm ready, question is, are you ready? Or do you need time to fix that pretty hair of yours." Kendall retaliated looking at James' shiny and perfectly jelled up hair. James simply just flipped him off.

"Ready. Set. Go!" James shouted and just like that the four boys dropped into the empty large pool. Each boy performed multiple tricks masterfully and fluidly one after the other and speculating what tricks they pulled off. Each of them showed off the skills they had and all the friends watching seemed impressed as they constantly kept cheering. Carlos and James were actually pretty impressed at how good the other two pale boys were, seeing them counter one of their moves with another of their own sick tricks. After 20 minutes the boys all jumped out and made a perfect landing on the cemented ground without any fall or loss of balance.

The boys were sweating as they kicked up their skateboards up and held it in their hands, the other skaters clapping at the awesome performance. "So, are we worthy enough? And you be bullshitting if you say no." Logan teased.

"Gatta admit, those were some pretty sick moves you two pulled out there." Carlos responded with surprise and putting a hand of Logan's shoulder as a friendly gesture.

"Cuz we're just that awesome. Killin the game like always." Kendall added with a cocky smirk.

"Fine. You two can stay and maybe show us few more tricks." Logan and Kendall nodded in agreement. "So any of you want some booze?" James said grabbing the opened box of beer and putting it out in front of Logan and Kendall. The two pale boys happily taking one each.

"By the way, what's your guys' names?" Carlos remembered that they never did ask.

"The names Logan Mitchell" The brunette said with a lopsided smirk that seemed to make Carlos blush a little. The tan boy didn't know why but after seeing how good Logan can shred, he found it to be a turn on and his smile was cute also.

"I'm Kendall Knight" the blonde said smiling. James smiling brightly back at him. He liked that Kendall was so confident and how agressive he could be if he needed to, and not to mention his style was fucking sexy.

"Awesome to meet you guys. I'm Carlos Garcia" Carlos winked Logan's way.

"Yeah and I'm James, James Diamond" James smoothly said.

"Good to know. So you dudes come here often cuz this is the only time we seen you 'round." Logan asked

"We found this place a week ago and thought it was abandoned so we claimed it as our territory." Carlos answered.

"Well it is our territory first, we've been skating here for years." Kendall added in to the conversation.

James raised his hands in defense "sorry dudes we didn't know, but how bout you come visit our territory some time to make it even? It has a pretty sick halfpipe, and you are free to do anything." Logan and Kendall looked at each other before looking back at the two boys, nodding yes.

Flashback end

Every since that day, the four boys all started to hang out. Logan and Kendall visited the abandoned building more often, which led them to eventually becoming close friends. They would always skate competitively against each other and do a little rough housing here and there. Not only that but they started to develop stronger feelings for each other the time they came out to each other about being gay, although they never told each other how they really feel.

Carlos and Logan were a little more handsy than friends should be and were always next to each other without either of them even noticing it. There were times that they would sleep on the same bed and cuddle together. Or even times when they picked foods off one anothers plates and ate it.

As for James and Kendall, at first they would sometimes flirt with each other as a joke but deep down they liked doing it to each other. Eventually they got drunk one night and made out while also confessing their love for each other. Ever since then they were inseparable and super horny, which would constantly annoy Carlos and Logan. The two shorter boys however did feel a little jealous that they were dating because they wanted the same but they didn't know if they had mutual feelings.

The only person that knew Carlos had a crush on Logan was James, but Kendall eventually figured it out as well. That left only Logan to be oblivious to what was going on. Even at times when James told Carlos to flirt with him, Logan always thought that he was just joking around like best friends, no hint of believing that Carlos was actually trying to make a move.

* * *

Right now, it was night and the four guys just finished eating dinner at a small diner and were walking back to their hideout.

"The food was so good!" Carlos patted his tummy with a content sigh.

"Agreed, except when the lovebirds started kissing and being overly gushy." Logan pointed at James and Kendall.

"Oh you're just jealous you have no one to love you." James fought back.

"Uhh..Carlos duh" Logan states as a matter of fact.

The Latinos eyes widened, "Really?!"

"Course. We are best friends." Logan patted Carlos shoulder.

"Oh. Yeah, right." Carlos nodded kinda sad he was stuck in the friend zone, but it was better than nothing.

* * *

Moments later, they arrived in their abandoned hideout and went up into their room where that had two beds, a TV, and a small bathroom. They were now watching TV while drinking alcohol, the whole room reeking of it.

"Shit im so bored!" Carlos said laying on the bed in nothing but his boxers looking up at the ceiling. Logan just laughed at Carlos dying from boredom as he continued to watch TV, sitting on the same bed with Carlos.

"Why don't you do something then?" James offered. He was on the other bed with the computer in his lap looking at some x-rated videos, Kendall also watching with him.

"I don't know what to do!" Carlos whined punching the bed aggravated from his boredom. He wanted to do something exciting.

"Why don't you just jack off to kill some time. I hear you doing it in the bathroom every night." Logan rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed by the tan boys whines that drowned out the TV.

"Loges I need to be turned on by something first. I can't just magically have a hard on." Carlos argued.

"What turns you on every night anyways?" Logan asked impulsively not seeing Carlos' cheek turn red.

"I'm not telling you!" Carlos blushed, he would never tell Logan that he imagines dirty thoughts about the pale boy.

"Why don't you come here and watch with Kendall and I." James gestures Carlos to come over, the tan boy groggily walking up to the bed and looking at the video that taller boys were watching.

"Ooh that's pretty hot!" Carlos moaned as he watched two men do a 69, his boner already on the rise.

"Fuck yeah. I'm getting so turned on." James groaned palming himself and Kendall watching his boyfriend pleasure himself.

"Ooh you're my favorite thing to watch." Kendall licked his lips, his eyes trained on James instead of the computer.

"You like this?" James put down the laptop and gripped at his clothed hardening cock. Kendall and Carlos watching in awe while Logan didnt notice as any sounds drowned were out by the TV.

"Mmm." Carlos moaned watching James peel off his shirt and jeans, revealing a muscular toned body. The Latino's hand running over the tall brunettes abs and down to his bulge. James let out a slow moan as Carlos' hand traveled inside his best friends boxers and gripping his hardened dick. Kendall too began to caress James, his long pale fingers running over james' nipple. Carlos' mind was shrouded with lust as he tugged at his best friends dick pulling it out of the slit and licking up the shaft before taking the whole length into his mouth, making James moan in ecstasy from the warmness. Suddenly Carlos' head was forcefully pushed away by Kendall, his mouth leaving the dick with a pop.

"Hey he's my boyfriend, get your own sexy skater boyfriend." Kendall glared possessively, Carlos huffing. "Fuck but im horny now" Carlos scream whispered.

"Too bad." Kendall deadpanned.

"Sorry Carlitos, why dont you have fun with Logan?" James pointed to Logan who was busy watching people do skateboarding tricks.

"But-"

"C'mon he likes you. I see him eye fucking you when ever you're skating." James confessed quietly. Carlos' eyes perking up with curiosity.

"Really?"

"Duh, sometimes he gets so turned on that he rolls the skateboard wheel over his crotch area." James admitted.

"But he doesnt seem like he's into me." Carlos said making the two taller boys roll their eyes.

"You do realize you two are really touchy with each other and share food? It even happened at the diner. You two are just too scared to admit you like each other. So why don't take the liberty and make the first move." Kendall advised. Now that Carlos thought about it, they did eat off each others plates and they do touch each other in private places so Logan must like him back if he didn't mind all the things they did together.

"Okay fine." James and Kendall nodded then went to kiss each other on the lips and groped one another's dicks. Carlos turned away before he could witness anything more explicit and slowly walked over to Logan.

"Uh..Logan?"

"Yeah Carlos?" Logan turned away from the TV staring at Carlos. Carlos didn't say a word, jumped on Logan and smashed their lips together. Logan fell back on the bed with a little bounce as Carlos laid on top of him. Logan was surprised but didn't fight back but his lips remained still as Carlos' lips sloppily kissed him. Carlos breathed heavily as he roughly kissed Logan with little moans coming out of his mouth. The room temperature started to rise and Carlos pulled away their forehead still pressed together and both panting.

"I like you a lot Logan." Carlos confessed out of breath.

"R-really?" Logan said softly.

"Really." Carlos repeated and dived back in to kiss Logan again, mumbling moans in between. Logan on the other hand was still shocked, his mind going blank. Carlos forcefully yanked up the bottom hem of Logans shirt revealing his toned pale stomach and slightly creeped his hand into Logan's underwear while the other traveled up his shirt. Carlos moaned more erotically and their lips making a smacking noise.

"I-I need to go to the bathroom." Logan gave a pathetic excuse trying to slip away from Carlos. Carlos didnt stop his kisses, as he let out soft needy moans not wanting to stop kissing. However, Logan finally managed to slip away and once Logan closed the bathroom door he fell against it. He was just overwhelmed with the news he heard, was this real? He liked Carlos a lot too but he never thought that it would be possible that Carlos felt the same way. He had to admit he was so happy that Carlos took the first step to admit his feelings and they just had their first kiss, well kinda. Logan always imagined the rest of his life with Carlos because the Latino was just so fun to be around and now they have a chance at that and Logan wasn't gonna waste that opportunity. Logan let out another deep sigh before exiting the bathroom, his eyes looking at Carlos who had a sad look on his face.

"What's wrong Los?" Logan asked sitting next to him and cupping his cheek.

"Do you like me Logan? Cuz if you dont-"

Logan smiled sweetly before kissing Carlos' lips. "Yes, I like you a lot." Logan said between their mouths, feeling Carlos smile. Carlos then pulled Logan down on the bed hungrily kissing him and still feeling horny. Logan wrapped his arms around Carlos' neck and his legs around his waist as they grinded down on each other.

"Fuck these clothes." Logan moaned to Carlos. The Latino immediately shook off his boxers and Logan ripped off all his clothes throwing them on the floor. The two went back to kissing, their hands roaming all over each other. Logan soon roughly pushed Carlos on to his back and dive bombed to lick at the Latino's large shaft. Carlos screamed in pleasure as Logan sloppily licked at the head before shoving the whole length into his mouth. Carlos' toes curled and his body tightening from the amazing feeling.

After several minutes, Logan pulled off and got on all fours. Carlos whimpered seeing that Logan was willing to be fucked, Carlos got on his knees and slapped Logan's ass making the pale boy yelp. "Again, Harder." Logan begged. Carlos smirked, picked his skateboard off the ground and hit Logan's ass as a makeshift paddle. Logan screamed loudly his head dropping to the bed sheets but his now red ass was still in the air. Carlos gave one more hard slap before putting down his skateboard and licking at Logan's crack. The abused skater shivered as Carlos licked around his tight puckered hole, feeling Carlos' strong tongue penetrate him while his ass still stung from being smacked.

"Feels so good." Logan breathed. "I want you now." Logan moaned erotically.

Carlos smiled at Logan's anticipation, standing on his knees and lining his large dick to Logan's anus. "You want it?" Carlos huskily growled leaning over Logan's back, his dick pressing against the pale boys hole.

"Fuck yes! I want it really badly!" Logan yelled and Carlos began to push the head inside of Logan. Logan shrieked as he was being ripped open and from across the room Kendall let out a yell as he too was about to be fucked by James.

Carlos' length dug deeper into Logan until he was all the way in, tight and snug. Logan moaned loudly matching Kendall's moans as if the two boys were competing to see who could moan louder. Kendall and James looked over to Carlos and Logan getting even more turned on.

Carlos slowly pulled back his dick, Logan wanted to see Carlos' face so twisted around to lay on his back with the Latinos cock still inside him. Carlos moaned as he felt Logan's insides rotate around his penis. "Tell me what you want?" Carlos teased.

"I want you to fuck me." Logan said softly.

"You want what?" Carlos asked again.

"FUCK ME CARLOS PLEASE!" Logan barked and thats all Carlos need to hear before he slammed hard into his lover. Logan whimpered with both pain and pleasure and in the background they could clearly hear Kendall wildly screaming as James was already banging him.

"I wanna hear you Logie. Don't hold back." Carlos panted as he began to move in a slow rhythm. Just like in skating, Carlos and the other guys were really competitive, so the Latino wanted to compete against James and Kendall in sex.

"FUCK HARDER CARLOS" Logan screamed, linking his legs on to Carlos' waist.

"FUCK ME TILL I BLEED JAMES!" Kendall screamed catching on to what Carlos and Logan were doing.

"RIP AND SHRED ME OPEN LOS!" The brunette begged his voice resonating through the room. Carlos growled and picked up his pace, bashing into Logan hard and raw. Sounds of skin slapping sounded along with whiny moans, the room beginning to smell of sex.

"SHIT IM CLOSE!" Carlos and James both warned their lovers.

Logan and Kendall both moaned when their partners grabbed hold of their cocks and began stroking them. Logan's heart raced his orgasm coming close. "IM GONNA EXPLODE!" Logan let out a high pitched shrieked as he bit his lip and fisted the sheets.

"JAMES IM GONNA BUST A NUT!" Kendall moaned feeling his sperm make its way through his system.

"CARLOS" Logan screamed

"JAMES" Kendall screamed right after. The two pale boys continued screaming their boyfriends names one after the other, thus heightening the sexual mood. "CARLOS" "JAMES" "CARLOS" "JAMES" they both continued, each yell sounding more needy and desperate than the one before.

"IM COMING!" Logan yelled feeling his semen blast out of the head and splashing all over the bed and bodies.

"FUUUUCCCCK!" Kendall screamed as well as his hot cum spilled over James' hand and some hitting their faces.

Carlos felt adrenaline rush through his whole body, unable to contain his sperm. He bent down and hid his face into the crook of Logan's neck and continued to pound the pale boy. Logan tiredly wrapped his arms around Carlos and whispered into his hear, "Cum for me baby. Let me feel your hot cum inside me. I want it, I need it. Im your cum whore."

Carlos whimpered his dick ready to burst out. "Logan I'm gonna-SHIT HERE IT COMES BITCH!" The Latino yelled into Logan's ear as his orgasm finally arrived. Carlos' dick shot its big hot load into Logan, the latinos penis pumping and throbbing uncontrollably as his sperm filled up his boyfriend.

"FUCK TAKE IT BITCH!" James yelled as he also reached his big orgasm. James' sperm splattering all over Kendall's ass messily.

Finally all four boys dropped down to the bed, all exhausted from their sex. "I'm so glad we are together now." Logan kissed Carlos' lips.

"More sex where that came from." Carlos pecked Logan back and hugged him tight. "I love you, always did"

"I Love you too my sweet Los" Logan smiled as the two let slumber take over, happy that they finally confessed their love for each other.

"And I love you Kendall. Plus we so won that screaming dirty shit competition." James said pecking the blondes lips.

"We did good. And I Love you more James." Kendall said snuggling into James also on the verge of sleeping.

* * *

**Yay for oneshots! well dont forget to review por favor :).  
**


End file.
